


A Tasty Treat

by pyrosgf



Series: Tommy's Pregnancy 100 Words at a Time (Glam100) [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org">Glam100</a> prompt #090 Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tasty Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy loves the fair, all the food and rides, it’s one of his favorite past times. This year though he has to settle for walking around with Adam. No rides for him. He smiles, his fingers trailing to his belly. What he can indulge in is a treat.

“Adam, where’s the funnel cake stand? They have Nutella funnel cakes!” 

“This way,” Adam leads him to the stand and they wait until it’s their turn. They order and Tommy drools as he watches them top the cake with Nutella.

When it’s finished Adam takes it and feeds Tommy the first bite.


End file.
